Group Hugs Don't Fix Everything
by KiyaNiiki
Summary: A group of teens having a sleepover find them in the universe of soul eater WARNING FOUL LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Tommy what the fuck"'

This night was a one weird, all my peeps and I were all going to 7eleven to grab snacks. Amanda was yelling at Tommy while he was lying on middle of the road; sobbing. "I hit myself in the balls..." He muttered.

I was standing there and being the crazy person I am, I pick him up and carry him away.

Deep in my thought I wish I didn't have to go to college. Watching everyone laughing, I smile at them. "You guys act like kids" laughing at them. Amanda and Layla tackle me over and laughing along with me.

We get to my apartment and we're playing Super Mario bros, I was watching while everyone rages. I laughing my ass off on the couch. Amanda was playing as Mario and Layla as luigi. Amanda kills Layla in the game by accident...again. Layla throws her Wii remote and tackles her over, that's when Amanda suddenly turns into a bow.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Layla, did you do this shit?!" As Amanda was panicking, I try to pick her up from the ground, she was alot heavier than I thought she would be.

"Woah what happen to you..?" Layla tries as well and succeeded. She slowly places her down on the couch.

"I don't fuckin know! Whatever is going on is Laylas fault!"

"Oh my god ,I'm so sorry Amanda!" Layla says.

While everyone was panicking, Haru, my little sister, is in the bath room writing 42-42-564. Haru turns off the lights. We were talking about cosplaying as Soul Eater for an upcoming con, so of course my sister wanted to be in the know about it. I showed her episode one of it an hour earlier.

"Knock knock on Death's door" She says as she stands there, then the mirror starts glows.

Haru screams and runs to me "Arcadia! The mirror!"

Looking at her oddly and I follow Haru to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see Lord Death. Looking in the mirror in deep shock I stare intensely at him.

"Are you Lord Death...?" I stand there in shock, my heart is racing. I look at him, trying remain calm. "Is this actually happening?

Everything slows down for a second. The yells and screams from the living room are now the only thing I hear.

"Arcadia! What the fuck are you doing? Can't you see-" Layla walks into the bathroom holding Amanda. "...oh"

Arcadia still stand there in shock, Lord Death friendly waves "Hi Kids! I'm Lord Death~!"

"WE ALREADY KNOW THAT FUCK FACE!' Amanda and I yell at Lord Death hysterically.

Lord Death laughs at us "You guys never changed!" Layle was staring at Lord Death like she saw a ghost, Amanda still remains as a weapon.

Sian and Tommy walk in confused "What's up?"

Sian freezes and looks at the mirror "Dude that's fuckin' rad!" Tommy drops his mouth open "O-M-G-! #LordDeathisonthemirror!"

"Tommy this is serious, stop using hashtags for everything!" I said; irritated. I slowly turn back to Lord death.

"Um...Lord Death..? Is there something you want..?" I ask looking at him.

Cathy walks in as soon as she sees lord death-she faints.

Tommy gasped, "Oh shit, someone call 911!" But everyone ignores him as usual.

Lord Death laughs "Well since you guys called, I see one of you guys found your abilities"

"What do you mean abilities? Are you saying we all have this power?" Amanda asks.

Sian excitedly jumps up and down "Aw yee!"

Lord Death titles his head a bit "Well not all of you have one, only four of you do..heh heh"

Tommy gasps "What?! Come on! Tell us!"

Lord Death giggles "I believe it's best to have everyone surprised~! Now I hav-"

Lord Death was interrupted by a voice. A young man in and black and white stripes across half of his head. Amanda drops her mouth open, well she would if she was human. So I can only guess that she did.

"Father what are you doing?" Death The Kid asks Lord Death and looks at Amanda.

"Layla carry me out right fucking now" Amanda tells Layla, I stop her. "I'm soooo fucking done"

"No Amanda.." I face Kid and smile "Hello I'm Arcadia" I smile nervously and my heart is racing.

Death the Kid bows his head a little and waves "Hello..? Who are you guys?"

"Oh! These guys are about join our school~!" Everyone drops their mouth open "WHAT?!"

Haru has been oddly looking at Death the Kid for a while and interrupts me. "Hey Mister weirdo... why do you have strips on one side of your head..? It's looks weird"

Death the Kid stands there like solid rock with his mouth wide open, Patty giggles along him.

"You were told off by a little girl!" Patty starts laughing as Liz shakes her head, embarrassed.

Arcadia signs. "I feel you Liz, I would hate being paired with a bunch of idiots" Liz turns her head, confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, haha, uh..."

Lord Death watches us having fun chat with each other and takes matters into his own hands. Before we knew it, we were all in Lord Death's room.

We all land in a pile. Cathy ends next to me, awake . Tommy ended up on top of me, and his hand landed on my boob. I get into a panic mode and my hand turns into a large red blade against his throat. Tommy jolts and screams like a girl-making Death the kid spew out blood from his ears, Sian laughs historically.

Cathy gets up and looks around "W-what where are we..? ARE AT THE DWMA!?" I look at Cathy and nods. She sees my blade and screams again. "W-what's with your hand Kiya!?"

I look down and gasps "h-huh?!" I look down at my arm that turned into a shiny red blade, slowly touching it.

I look at it amazed; Haru gets grumpy "I wanna be a weapon!" She starts jumping up and down and sits in a position as if she was going shit herself. As we all watch her, she suddenly lets out a large fart. Sian and Amanda start laughing, I pat Haru.

"It's alright Haru, I wouldn't want you in danger.." Haru start crying as she looks down

"BUT I WANT BE WEAPON!" I hug her, patting her head as she cries. Sian pats her back as well, Cathy looks Lord Death

"But why are we weapons..? Is there a reason…Lord Death..?" Cathy looks at Lord Death, He sighs.

"You four have had this power since birth, but is has been dormite your whole life. There was a huge chance of it never awaking. A witch by the name of Maev is the reason behind this. We don't many details, but she known since your birth that you have strong enough souls to become weapons." Lord Death looks at Cathy as she gulps, Amanda interrupts with a stern and pissed off tone.

"When the fuck can I turn back to normal!? I been like ever since this shit happened!" Amanda snorts as Layla sighs, and puts her down.

Sian looks at Lord Death "Yeah..not to change to subject, I know is serious and all but how do we change Amanda back..?" point at Amanda.

"Oh..?" Death the Kid looks at Amanda. "Close your eyes, Amanda. Remember your human self and focus on that to turn back"

Amanda sighs taking a deep breath, with Amanda mind she sees a glow light that flickers. As soon as she opens her eyes she glows and turns back into her normal self.

"Fuck yea." She grins and ignores kid, I pet her on the head "It's about time Amanda" I say while laughing, she makes a face at me.

Lord Death turns towards me "Since you seem like the calmest out of everyone, how about Kiddo takes to you guys to your apartment. Unless you guys want be in separate.." I look at Death the Kid and Lord Death.

"I'll believe it is best that I'm still not use to this.." I sigh as Sian crosses her arms.

"OMG~! This is still so awesome~! Haha!" Tommy yells while acting like the same fangirl he is. I hear Amanda whisper to Layla,

"_How the fuck are we paying for this shit?"_

Within a few hours were all in weird looking apartment that has several rooms which were more like homes. It was a small apartment but enough for us to be in our own space. I get the room with the balcony. I smile and look at the sun laughing like in any Soul Eater episode.

"We actually belong here…?" I say while sitting down on my bed. I look back Haru, who is sleeping peacefully. Worried about the others; I leave my room and lock it.

I knock on Sian's door, "Thank god you're here! Tell these idiots to leave my room!" Looking in on Sian's room I see Tommy, Amanda and Layla jumping up and down on her bed. I stand there sighing. I swear, I feel like I'm a mother with five annoy kids! I look around for something to shut them up. Then I remember.

I turn my arm into the red blade like before, "おてめら！！しずかにしろ！！" Everyone freezes when they hear me.

"Stop talking Japanese, girl! Tommy shouts.

"I'M FUCKIN SERIOUS TOMMY!" My angry voice jolts Tommy-making him and the others to look at me as if I were their parent.

"I don't about guys..but..t-this is too weird.." pressing my hand against my face, and sighs. I've been doing that too much today. "The situation we're in is awesome, but it's worst having my sister to come in this place..so please everyone promise we'll stay together..? I look down in embarrassment.

"Idiot..!"I hear while Looking up. Sian smiles at me, Amanda walks up along with her and Cathy hugs from behind.

"Were all going be together Kiya," Cathy says as she messes my hair and smiles, Sian pokes me on the cheek and smiles. Amanda smiles and Tommy jumps in.

"GROUP HUGGY!" He shouts and everyone hugs all at once as well laugh along. This feels like a really bad fanfiction...but I'm okay with it. I laugh along with them.

So this is the editor speaking, my friend(Arcadia/The writer) and I are breaking the rule of never doing self inserts in fanfiction. Shoot us, it's fun.

And before anyone yells at us, Arcadia is fluent in Japanese.

Thanks for Reading, and please write a review, it means alot 3


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: _I found this while hanging out with my friends. I wrote this last year and god its embarrassing. We're going to take turns writing each chapter after this._

In the morning I wake up to a strange moaning besides me, I see Tommy and Layla on the other side of the room, milk bottles lay everywhere. I see Sian and Haru cuddling against each other as well. I sit up and look up and I see Cathy snoring besides me. I get out of my bed and make my way to the kitchen with my stomach rumbling.

"What..." I look in kitchen and see Amanda, surround by food and pancakes.

"Amanda..? Where get all the food from..?"

"Unlike _you_ I was getting shit done.." She continues cooking pancakes.

"At Least I didn't act like shy little fan-girl in front of Death the Kidd" I giggle at Amanda.

Amanda slams the spatula down on the stove and turns glares at me, making disgusted look at me.

"Fuck you! He's not even that hot in real-life!" She glares at me, I chuckle at her. Sian enters the room with hair looking like bird nest. I turn towards and smiles.

"Morning Kyo-nii" I poke her cheek while she walks past me and sits down by the table.

I realise that I never actually described the apartment, well, here it is. When you enter the apartment it leads you down a long hallway that end in a basic box like shape. The living room is on the left and kitchen is on the right with an open concept.

Few minutes later everyone had their breakfast and headed to where all a little confused on where we were supposed to go. But we were eventually lead to a room thats was empty and had nothing but windows. As I enter the I feel a creepy arua, then I see Stein.

I watch for him for a second "This is Stein..? He's more wimpy looking and looks likes a 20s.." I thought. I look his old screw in his head.."I wonder how he got that in his head.." Looking at him curiously.

I look back at everyone as Stein looks at me. I stand by Haru and hold her hand while sighing. She grips my hand as soon Stein walks towards us, she slowly hides behind me.

"Hello new students..welcome to DWMA, Today you will be pairing up with a teammate-"

I interrupt Stein hesitantly "U-um sir..Stein! I'd like to keep my sister by my side..I'm too worried to leave her alone!"

Stein looks at me walks towards, staring at me.

"Do you believe you can protect your little sister..?" He stares into my eyes having an intense look.

"Don't know that I am able to Sir, but I'm willing to give my life up to even if it's to protect her and my friends" I look back at him, blushing a bit. Haru suddenly grips my hand and crying.

"Don't die..Arcadia..!" I look down at Haru. I lean to pick her up. I look back Stein.

"I can protect my sister and my friends.." Looking at him, with a serious tone.

"Don't I have protect you too idiot.." Sian pats my shoulder and smiles. Stein pats me on the head.

"Now back to our partnership, this no 'beastie' competition, this to find the one and only partner that you can rely on."

I watch Stein speak and go into thought and looking around the room " Who..can partner I with that I can also trust to protect Haru" I look at Tommy "I don't think Tommy would be great job with protecting I don't know about Cathy..sorry Cathy.." I look at Amanda that being held by Layla and I laugh at them.

"No way they would ever get seprated" I smile at them, I look at Sian and think for a bit "Well she does know how to use weapons pretty well in my opinion..maybe" I walk to Sian and poke her on her shoulder "Kyo-nii you wanna pair up..?"

She looks at me blinks "What kind of weapon are you?" I think for a moment and close my eyes to turn into my weapon form. I turn into half scissor that was glowing red with sword with flames designed on handle down to the blade.

When Sian grabs me I feel the whole room slow down, I could only hear Sian's heart beat as well as my own. I look at Sian in confusion "Is this the Soul residence…? Me Kyo-nii are suppose to me partners..?" I turn back into my former self and look at Sian.

"Dude you zapped me...ow.." I jolt as Sian shakes her hand. I laughed and scratched my head

"My bad.." I chuckle and I see Cathy and Tommy paired up.

"God..they'll be dead within a few weeks.." I sigh, Lord Death called Stein and asks Haru to be sent down. I see Stein exiting her out the hallway, I grabs Steins arm and I snatche Haru. I unleashes my blade and point it at him "Where are you taking her..?" I glare at him.

Stein sighs. He slowly puts my blade down "Calm down..I'm taking her to Lord Death..He wants to train her, He believes she's too young to battle with you guys.."

I look at him and across my arms with an irritated look "Why didn't you say that earlier then..?"

Stein smiles "I just remembered it" I make very annoyed look..I wish ripped his head off when I had the chance. Stein is a huge asshole.

Within a few hours everyone is paired up and Haru went with Lord Death. I'm worried, Haru is the only thing on my mind..I just can't stop thinking about what could happen to her with me not around.

"Lord Death is kind... but I wonder if he's ok with kids..I know he has a son..but.." My deep thinking was interrupted by a sudden push from the back.

I turn around facing Sian "Stop being a crybaby Kya-nee.." Sian put her arm around me, calming me down.

"Wait i'm crying..?" I look at everyone, Amanda walks to me having Layla following behind her.

Everyone but Stein watches us having a group hug.

"あたし うれし" I thought to myself, I'm blessed with good friends. I'm glad I didn't come here alone-if I did I probably would have been a wreck.

"Thanks you guys.." Hug everyone back. We all get up and smile. This moment was really worth it, I was so happy that day. I'm friends with weirdest people, but they care.

As soon we exit, Tommy turns towards me in a dramatic way, like something a protagonist in some anime would do.

"Arcadia I challenge you to...a battle!"

I look at him "We just paired up, and yet you expect your good enough to battle?" Cathy scolds Tommy.

Stein walks behind him "Oh already a battle already? They'll be interesting.."

I notice Amanda taking out she cellphone, ready to film the embarrassing fight that's about to happen.

"Don't fuckin dare.." She snorts and puts it back in her pocket. I face palm myself. I turn Tommy and sigh.

"What you think Kyo-nii..?" Looking at her, she has a evil grin, I blink nervously.

"Get ready to get kicked in the ass.." She grins making serial killer face ready to kill Tommy.

With perfect timing, I see Death the Kid walking down the hallway "Oh, hey guys" he waves. I get an idea as I walk down the hallway.

"Oh hey Amanda! Over here! Kyo-nii i'll be out in a sec!" Sian walks ahead anyway, she probably didn't hear me. I run past Amanda and take of her glasses. I quickly throw them in a closet.

"What the fuck?" Amanda tries to run into the closet, but runs into the wall next to the door instead.

"Let me try to help-" Before Kidd can finish I push him and Amanda in the closet.

"Oops!" I giggle, Amanda slams on the door. "Arcadia! You fucker!"

I laugh, "Have fun~! A-l-o-n-e~!" I walk away laughing and giggling. I make it out side and I see Tommy and Cathy

Cathy was still trying to figure out if she was a weapon or not. When I really think about it..Amanda and I are the only ones that have turned into a weapon so far.

Looking at Tommy and Cathy, I blink a little concerned.

"Hey Tommy, how do you know Cathy is a weapon?" I blink while he realizes his mistake.

"Oh..yeah.." He looks at Cathy, she shrugs.

"I don't know if I am one.." She has a nervous look, I stand there thinking for a bit. I stand thinking if there was away to see if cathy was a weapon, I sneak up on cathy when she's busy thinking.

I take out my cell phone play the "Psycho Theme" as soon my volume goes up, Cathy jumps and a huge flash brightens my eyes.

We all look at Cathy and see that she turned into a holy spear.

"God dammit Kiya! You scared the fuck out of me!" Cathy yells at me as I laugh.

"My god that was solid gold!" I laugh so hard fall, holding my stomach. Stein watches in amusement, as Tommy blinks in confusion.

"What!? I wanted to be a weapon!" He pouted and picked up Cathy and swings her around.

"H-HEY! Watch it!" Cathy panics.

"Now can start? I'm ready to kick ass!" Sian punches her fist against her other hand.

I sigh "We're all sure about this?"

Cathy shakes her head as both Sian and Tommy shake their head excitedly. I sigh again, this going to be one fucked up day already. I suddenly get an idea a bet, i starts laughing like an evil villain laugh.

"So Tommy you want to beat me and Kyo-nii?" I say. laughing as I cross my arms.

Tommy perks up like a puppy "Whats the catch?" He smirks.

I whisper to Sian and she jumps up and down and laughs along with me.

"You and Cathy will dress up as maids for two weeks and by will become everyone's maid and do ANYTHING we tell you too" Sian and I smile evilly.

Tommy drops his mouth open.

Cathy signs "That's what I am when my mom tells me to clean the house..."

Tommy turns to his phone and texts Amanda.

"Help me Amanda! Arcadia made a bet with me!"

Amanda is still stuck in the closet with Kid "A bet is it?" She laughs evilly, and starts texting Tommy.

Death the Kidd is in room screaming

"There's no symmetry! T-this is a mess! What kind odd shaped room is this?! EVERYTHING IS OUT OF PLACE! N-no SYMMETRY!" He runs around the room.

Amanda texts him back "Black mail her with her crush on Soul".

Tommy starts giggling "Well then Arcadia! I'm gonna black mail you with Soul!"

I gave Tommy a blank stare, pretending not to care.

"Oh fuck..how does he know" the thought goes through my head like bullet. He hit a bulleye.

I give Kyo-nii a look indicting to end Tommy and forbid him to do it. We all know he's terrified of her.

Kyo-nii smiles evilly at Tommy "You will become our bitch.." She snickers.

Shivers go down his spin imaging what Sian would make him do.

Tommy shakes his head and mans up "Cathy turn into a weapon now!"

"Aye sir!" Cathy response and turns into a white shiny spear, with golden old write ancient words.

"I'm combat ready!" I turn into a red blade shaped like half of a large scissor. Kyo-nii grabs me and swings me around to point at Tommy smiling with excitement. Layla stands there watch us both get ready for battle.

_Amanda still stuck in the closet with Death the Kid._

I look around the closet looking for away get out of the closet. Gonna get that bitch back.

"She put me back into the closet.." _snap _the sound my anger rages. I turn towards Kid he sits there fixing the bottles making them symmetrical.

"Ugh why did I have interest in him again..?" I sit there watching him. I'm so fucking gay.

I notice a paper clip "Yesss son" I whisper under my breath, I climb up a box that wobbles as I climb.

"Er! A-almost!" I catch but like a stupid anime where you fall on top of your crush. land on of you-know-who-! It just had to be him. There I am in his arms with my head buried in his chest, my brain was about explode.

I quickly get off him "shit shit shit! Pretend that didn't happen! Pretend that didnt happen!" I repeat it in my head.

"Are you okay..?" He looks at me like nothing happened.

"I-i'm fine!" Crossing my arms and looking away. I'll get Arcadia I swear! Tommy better win that dumb fight


End file.
